Mine
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: She's mine. Or she used to be. Established Samchel and Dantana, endgame Pezberry. The focus is on the Pezberry relationship.
1. She Was Mine (Rachel)

She's mine.

Or she used to be, anyway.

She was mine before she was hers.

I was hers before I was his.

To be honest, I'm not completely his. I never have been. Santana and I broke up because Lima got in the way. For some reason, I couldn't seem to get our past out of my mind. Santana had been nothing but good to me while we were together and I couldn't get past high school. I never should have brought it up during arguments. That's what ultimately ended us. It wasn't the huge fight we had, the one where I told the biggest lie that had ever come out of my mouth when I told Santana that I hated her. No, it was the little digs I would slip in about our past and things she'd said or done to me in high school.

The second Santana broke up with me, I knew I'd just lost The One. She's gone from being The One to being The One That Got Away. I've avoided her at all costs. I haven't been able to avoid her name though. She still spends time with Kurt, but never at the loft. I'm honestly not sure what I would do if I saw her again.

I'm not in love with Sam. It's really not fair for me to date him when I'm in love with her, but I lost her. I needed to move on.

I still do.

I think it's time I get over Santana. I don't want to, but I need to.

* * *

"Hey, Rach." I look up from my magazine and smile at my roommate. I haven't been the best roommate or friend since my relationship ended and I'm trying to fix that. "The band is performing tomorrow at Callbacks. I'd really like it if you came to see us, you haven't been to a show in a while."

"I know, I'm sorry about that." Kurt smiles.

"It's okay." I shake my head.

"No, it's not. What time is the show?" Kurt grins.

"Nine."

"I'll be there. Thank you for inviting me." I say, smiling.

"Of course... Just so you know, Santana's going to be there." I bite my lip. I haven't seen Santana since the night we broke up. "She's dating our new band member, Dani. They're still pretty new." She's dating someone? I knew it would happen eventually, but it still hurts to hear. I wonder if she knows I'm dating Sam. I wonder what her reaction was.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for letting me know." Kurt nods and walks away. I'm tempted to not go, but I don't want to hurt Kurt's feelings.

I'm just going to have to suck it up and see my ex-girlfriend watching her girlfriend while I'm on a date with my boyfriend.

Just when I thought I was going to start getting over her.

* * *

_"Do you want to meet at the loft and go to the bar together or do you want to meet at Callbacks?"_

"I don't care, Sam. Whichever you want to do." I say as I look through my closet. I've gone through my closet twice and I still haven't picked out an outfit.

_"Okay, well I have to pass the bar to get to the loft, so let's meet there and then I'll walk you home afterwards."_

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you there." I hang up the phone just as I spot an outfit that had been hidden in the back.

That's the one. Santana will love it.

Sam! Sam will love it.

This is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

The moment I walk into the bar, I see my ex-girlfriend staring at her phone while sitting alone at a table. God, she looks so beautiful. I didn't think it was possible for the most beautiful girl in the world to get even more beautiful, but she did.

Sighing, I walk over to the table. "Do you mind if I join you?" Santana jumps at the sound, looking up at me as she raises a hand to her chest.

"You scared the shit out of me." I smile apologetically. I didn't mean to do that, but I should have expected that reaction. It used to happen all the time when we were dating. "I was saving this seat for you, actually. Kurt told me you were coming."

"Thank you." I say, sitting down next to her. Santana smiles slightly, watching me for a moment. "Which one is your girlfriend?" Santana chuckles.

"Well, there's three members and only one of them is a girl, so you do the math." I blush, letting out a nervous laugh. I should have figured that one out.

"Is she good to you?" I whisper. Santana smiles softly and nods.

"I really like her." she says, biting her lip before looking back at me. I can feel her eyes on me as she gives me a once-over. "You look good, Rachel."

"So do you." I admit, looking away. Santana sighs.

"About that night-"

"No, you were right to break up with me. I was holding that stuff over your head and it wasn't fair." Santana looks down. I can't take this anymore, it's too hard. "You know, I think I'm going to go sit at the bar or something."

"Rach, don't."

"This table only seats two. There's no room for Sam." I explain. Santana rolls her eyes.

"So he can sit at the bar." I bite my lip, looking up at Santana.

"I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate me sitting at a table with my ex-girlfriend while he's sitting at the bar." Santana stares at me as she seemingly processes the information.

"Boyfriend? Your boyfriend? Wait a second. You're dating Sam?" I nod. "Kurt didn't tell me that. How long?"

"A few months." I say, shrugging. Santana looks down and for a moment it seems like she's sad, but the look is gone so quickly that I don't even know if I should bring it up.

"Hey Rach."

Not that it matters though. Before I know it, I'm being wrapped in a hug and look over in time to see Santana glaring slightly at Sam while he isn't looking.

What's that about? Why does she look jealous?

No.

I don't get to read into this, it's not my place.

No, I need to get over her. I need to let her be happy and her girlfriend seems to be doing a better job at that than I did.

"What's up Trouty?" she asks, staying seated.

"Not much, what about yourself?" Santana shrugs.

"The same. Just school and working at the bar." Sam nods.

"Do you still write songs?" he asks, smiling slightly.

"Not so much right now. I've had writer's block for awhile." I open my mouth to ask another question when Kurt, Elliott, and a girl who can only be Dani walk onstage and start the show.

I've never been so thankful to see Kurt before. He unknowingly just saved me from enduring more awkward small talk with my ex-girlfriend and my boyfriend.

* * *

When the band finishes the final song, I clap and cheer along with Sam and Santana. Kurt, Dani, and Elliott walk off the stage and I look up at Sam. "Do you want to stick around for a bit or do you want to go?"

"What time do you have class tomorrow?" he asks.

"Ten, but I could-" I get cut off by a yawn escaping me, earning a laugh from the other two.

"I'm thinking whatever you were about to say was going to be a lie." Santana observes with a grin. I smile sheepishly, letting out a giggle as we all stand up.

"They were really good." Santana nods. I can see the proud smile on her face, but it doesn't seem as big as it could be. Before she can say anything, Dani runs up and wraps her arms around Santana's neck.

"Babe!" Santana immediately hugs her. When they kiss, I look away. I can't see that, I'm not ready to.

"You were great, Dani." Santana says, pulling away slightly. The blonde grins as she looks over at me.

"Who's this?" I look up at Sam and am just about to introduce us when Santana speaks up.

"This is Kurt's roommate Rachel Berry and her... boyfriend Sam."

"So you're the infamous Rachel Berry." I raise an eyebrow, looking over at Santana in confusion. When she shrugs, I look at Dani.

I shouldn't be this hurt that Santana doesn't talk about me. Why would she tell her new girlfriend about her ex-girlfriend? The only reason we talked about Brittany was because we were both friends with her and they remained friends after their break up.

But how does this girl know about me?

"Infamous? That's not exactly the word I'm going for." Dani, Sam, and Santana chuckle.

"Kurt talks about you all the time." Dani explains with a smile. I look at Santana, who slightly shakes her head.

Dani doesn't know that Santana and I dated.

Well, I'm not going to be the one to tell her. No need to make this anymore awkward than it already is.

"We should get going. I have class in the morning and my yawning is any indication, I'm about to fall asleep right here." I say, laughing slightly before looking at Dani. "It was really nice to meet you. You were great tonight."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you as well." Sam smiles at Dani, repeating the sentiment as I look at my ex-girlfriend.

"It was great to see you, Rach." she whispers, meeting my eyes.

"You too. I'm sure I'll see you at another show soon." Santana nods.

"I go to most of them." I smile slightly. "See you around."

"Yeah." After a moment, she turns to Sam, who gives her an awkward wave.

"Rach, let's go say goodbye to Kurt and then we can head out." he suggests. I finally tear my eyes away from her and smile up at Sam.

"Yeah, sounds good." With a wave, we walk over to where Kurt is standing.

"What'd you guys think?" he asks. I can't help but grin.

"You were so good!" Sam nods.

"Yeah, definitely. You guys have gotten a lot better since the last time we came." Sam hasn't been to a show since I stopped going. He would stay and keep me company when I started avoiding them back when Santana was in the band.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Sam asks for the tenth time. I have to hold back my sigh. He means well, I know he does.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just want to be alone tonight." Sam shrugs and nods, walking out of the loft. Sighing in relief, I walk to my room and manage to make it to my bed before I start crying.

I pushed her away and I regret it. But there's nothing I can do. I'm not going to try and mess up her relationship. She looks really happy and I don't want to ruin that for her.

If I thought for one minute that I could have a second chance with her, I'd end things with Sam. My heart will always belong to Santana.

If only hers wasn't taken.

* * *

**A/N: This will have six chapters, including this one. Chapter five will also be from Rachel's point of view and chapter two and chapter six will be from Santana's point of view. Chapter three and chapter four will be in Dani and Sam's point of view and will be shorter than the ones in Rachel and Santana's POV. I will be uploading once a week. I hope you guys enjoy reading this!**


	2. She Was Mine (Santana)

She's mine.

Well, she used to be.

She was mine before she was his.

We started dating after I moved to New York. We were together for over a year - one year, five months, three weeks, and four days to be exact - and I'd really started thinking we were forever until I noticed a pattern. The mentions of things I did in high school. I could have gotten past her saying she hated me. I mean, who hasn't said that in anger before? But she would always say that we were moving on from high school... I guess she meant unless we were fighting.

I really loved her. Breaking up with her was the hardest thing I've ever done.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Lopez, someone to see you." I turned around and saw my girlfriend standing at the end of the bar._

_"Rachel?" Confused, I walked over to the tiny brunette who managed to make my heart race with excitement and hurt at the same time. "What are you doing here?"_

_"We need to talk." I sighed; I knew exactly how this conversation would end and the bar that I worked at was definitely not the place go have it. I'm not even sure I was ready to have it. I wasn't ready for the end, not yet._

_"Not now." Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled me into the hallway behind the bar. My head was screaming no, don't make me do this. She didn't know what was going to happen. I could tell she was expecting us to talk things out and be in the awkward period of technically done fighting, but still not quite done being mad yet._

_"We haven't spoken in a week. The last time we did speak, I told you I hated you in a moment of anger. I'd like to apologize."_

_"Okay." Rachel stared at me for a moment before looking down. "I don't know what you want from me, Rachel. It's not fun to hear my girlfriend say she hates me."_

_"I didn't mean it, Santana, you know that." I know. I figured that out the second she realized what she said. She kept repeating apologies and declarations of love as I walked out of the loft._

_"It doesn't change the fact that you said it and it kind of worries me that you were able to say it so easily. You threw so much stuff in my face, stuff from high school that you said you'd forgiven me for. You said we could move past that and start our lives together but it always seems to come up during our fights. That's not fair." Rachel bit her lip and I almost changed my mind. Almost. But I knew that if I changed my mind, we'd be back in this situation the next time we had a fight. "You know, everyone always joked that one of us would get hurt, but I'm not entirely sure that they thought it would be me."_

_"You're not my girlfriend anymore, are you?" Rachel whispered, wiping her eyes. This was the hardest part, honestly. Watching the woman I loved more than anyone and anything realize what was happening._

_I bit my lip and shook my head._

_"No, I'm not." I said, wiping a tear. A sob left Rachel's throat and I began crying harder. "This is so hard for me because I love you so much, but I don't think I can get over this. At least not soon. I've tried so hard to prove that I'm not the same person I was in high school and I don't think it's right to keep holding that stuff over my head when I've done nothing but love you and take care of you and treat you right since we started dating. Hell, even before that because we've been friends since I moved to New York."_

_"Santana, please don't do this. You know how much I love you." Rachel said. I looked down._

_"I love you too, but I can't do this anymore, Rachel." I whispered, looking up to meet Rachel's eyes. She stared at me for a moment - my heart broke again as I saw the look in her eyes - before backing away. She said something about leaving and I looked at a nearby clock. "It's late, I'm calling you a cab."_

_"I'd rather walk."_

_"The I'm calling someone to walk with you." I said, pulling my phone out. I couldn't let something happen to her._

_"You don't have to take care of me anymore." Rachel whispered. I looked up from the screen, biting her lip as I looked at her._

_"Rachel, let me do this. You're still the woman I love even if you're not the woman I'm with. I'm not breaking up with you because I don't love you."_

_"Fine." Rachel said, looking away. I nodded, sending a quick text to Sam before locking my phone. A few seconds later, Sam responded and I put my phone away._

_"Sam will be here soon. You can hang out back here until he arrives." Rachel nodded. "I have to get back to work." I whispered, walking back to the main part of the bar. I knew if I stayed back there any longer, I'd be begging her to forgive me for what I'd just done._

_END FLASHBACK_

Seeing her the other day was... I don't even know how to describe it. This is ridiculous. I should not be feeling like this, not when I broke up with her for the reason I did.

I thought I was over her, but then I saw her.

And Sam.

God, she's dating Sam? He's always going after my ex-girlfriends. He probably tried to hit on her the night I broke up with her when he walked her home.

I could tell she's not that into him, which made it easier to see them together.

Am I even allowed to feel like this? I'm the one who ended things.

Sure, I'm dating Dani now, but my heart belongs to Rachel. It always has. I'm pretty sure it always will.

I need to get over this. I need to move on. I can't go through that again. Dani cares about me, she would never hold that kind of stuff over me the way Rachel did.

Not that she has anything like that to hold over me. We don't have that kind of history... We don't have any history, really, not yet.

I have fun with Dani, I really do. It's just...

I can't get Rachel out of my head.

* * *

_"Hey babe."_

"Hey Dani. Do you want to get a late dinner? I have a study group session until seven, but we could meet somewhere. My treat." The last time I saw Dani, she'd found some pictures of Rachel in my room that had been in there since we were dating. She was really upset by it and I want to make it up to her.

_"Oh, I wish I could but I have to work the graveyard tonight so I'm going to get some sleep before I have to go in."_

I can't tell if she's just using that as an excuse to not have to see me.

"Oh, okay. I'll just see you tomorrow then." I whisper, biting my lip.

_"Sure. Later babe."_ She hangs up before I answer.

"Bye."

Yeah, she's still upset.

* * *

"Santana?" Of course I would run into someone after the hellish day I just had. All day, I was either worrying about Dani or thinking about Rachel. I barely got through my study group and I have to go back and read everything again.

Oh yeah. Someone is trying to talk about me.

Holding back a sigh, I turn around and laugh when I see Rachel walking toward me.

I probably should not be this excited to see her again.

"After months of avoiding each other, we see each other twice in one week. What're the odds?" Rachel smiles.

"Technically, one of those was planned." I nod. "You heading home?"

"Yeah, I don't have to work tonight, but Dani is working a graveyard at the diner she works at so I'm riding solo tonight. What about you?"

"Sam is taking a modeling class tonight, so I was about to pick up some take out for one." I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"We could... I mean if you want to... We could get dinner together." Rachel smiles softly and I remember how much I used to love looking at that smile.

Some things never change, I guess.

"Sure, I'd like that. Come on."

Looks like I'm going to dinner with my ex.

* * *

"This is what I've missed the most." Rachel says as she laughs. We decided to go to this deli that we came across while walking to the subway and it was definitely the right choice.

"What? Hearing stories about my idiotic classmates?" Rachel laughs again. I forgot how much I loved that sound.

"No, just... Talking to you. I miss that more than anything. I miss our friendship, I miss our conversations." I smile.

"You don't miss the sex?" I tease, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I never said that. You know how much I enjoyed that." I laugh loudly.

"Hell yeah, I do." Rachel blushes. "I've missed this too, Rachel."

"Yeah?" I nod and bite my lip, looking at her. I really want to kiss her, but I can't. I can't hurt Dani. I may not be in love with her, but I don't want to betray her trust like that. "What's wrong?"

"Um... Nothing. I should go." Rachel eyes fill with sadness and I can't look in them anymore.

"I understand." she whispers, looking down.

"Trust me, Rachel, you don't." She raises an eyebrow. "If I stay here... I'm going to cheat on my girlfriend."

"Santana..."

"God, why can't I resist you?" I whisper. Rachel blushes. "Tell me you don't want this."

"I can't do that."

This is happening.

I lean forward and kiss her softly, my hand immediately finding her cheek and pulling her closer.

"San..." she whispers as she pulls away. I raise an eyebrow. "Roommate?"

"Out of town." Rachel nods slowly. "We shouldn't though."

"Right." I sigh. "Can we at least be friends?"

"Sure. My number is the same, call me anytime." I say, smiling. Rachel nods. "I should go."

"Yeah, me too." I stand up, sending her a soft smile.

"I'll see you?" She nods. "Okay."

I need to get out of here. I need to go see Dani.

* * *

"Hey Terry. Is Dani in the back?" I ask as I walk into the diner my girlfriend works at.

"No, she's not working today. She called and asked if she could pick up a graveyard shift, but I didn't have any openings for tonight."

Wait, what?

I knew it. I can hear Terry callings name as I storm out of the diner, but I don't care. I pull out my phone and I'm not sure what I'm going to do when she answers.

_"Hello?"_

"Dani, I need to talk to you." I make my way to the subway station.

_"I can't right now, Santana, I'm getting ready for work."_

Wow. That was a straight lie.

"Yeah, I understand. Call me later." I hang up before she can answer and scroll down to the familiar name.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Mom. Do you have a second to talk?"

* * *

"Thanks for calming me down, Mom." I say as I lay down on my bed. I've been talking to my mom for almost three hours, just talking about this whole situation.

_"Of course, mija. I know you don't want to hurt anyone, but you can't help who you love."_

"What should I do?" I whisper even though I know what she's going to say.

_"I can't answer that for you, mija. This is your decision to make."_

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to go to bed." I say.

_"Okay. Good night mija, I love you."_

"I love you too, Mom." I hang up the phone and find myself staring at the ceiling.

I want to love Dani. I wish I could forget Rachel and give Dani all of my heart, but I can't.

At the end of the day...

She's just not Rachel.


	3. She Was Never Mine (Sam)

She's not mine. She never was.

I always knew she wasn't into me, at least not a much as she was into Santana. Or as much as I'm into her.

I don't think she ever really got over Santana. Even when we started dating, I knew she was just settling. But I didn't care. I figured she'd eventually get over her and fall for me.

And then Santana showed back up.

I know Santana hates me, but I don't hate her. The only thing I don't like is that my girlfriend is in love with her.

This sucks.

* * *

"Hello?"

_"Hey!"_ I let out a laugh at Rachel's excited tone.

"What's got you so happy?" I ask.

_"I just nailed my dance final and now I'm done for the semester!"_

"That's awesome, Rach. Congratulations." I say.

_"Come over tonight? We can order in and watch a movie."_

"Yeah, sounds good. I can be there in an hour. Want me to pick up some wine?" I ask.

_"Sure. See you soon."_

"Bye." That was... I definitely wasn't expecting that conversation, but I'm not going to say anything.

Maybe this can end well for me after all.

* * *

"So what did you do last night?" I ask as she tries to pick out a movie for us to watch.

"Oh, um... I got dinner with Santana." I pause for a minute before looking over at her.

"You what?" She shrugs. That's all I get. "Why?"

"We ran into each other. It's not a big deal, Sam. Nothing happened." she says, looking back at the DVD cases. I want to believe her. If it was anyone else, I would, but... It's Santana. "She was my friend before she was my girlfriend. I miss having her as a friend, Sam."

"Yeah, okay. It's cool. I'm glad you have your friend back." Rachel nods. "Did you pick a movie?"

"Yeah." She holds up a case for a musical I've never heard of, silently asking for my approval.

"Sounds good." She nods, puts the disc in, and sits on the couch. There's a good foot of space between us. She won't meet my eyes. She only does that when something's up.

"Do you want some popcorn?" she asks, standing up.

"Sure." I hear myself whisper. I look down at my hands and realize something.

This is definitely not going to end well for me. Not at all.

She was never mine.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is shorter than the previous two, but the others are longer than this. This is definitely the shortest chapter and serves to give some insight into Sam's point of view during this story rather than just focusing on Rachel and Santana. The next chapter will be from Dani's point of view.**


	4. She Was Never Mine (Dani)

She's not mine.

I thought she was. Maybe she used to be. But she definitely isn't anymore.

I knew the moment I saw them together that I'd lost her. It was only a matter of time before Santana realized it too.

And then I found that damn picture...

_FLASHBACK_

_Did your friends like the songs?" I asked as we walked into her bedroom. Santana nodded as she began to search through some drawers._

_"Yeah, they did. Sam kept talking about your guitar."_

_"Does he play?" She nodded again. "He and I should play together sometime."_

_"I'll let him know you'd like to." I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Are you hungry?"_

_"I could eat." She grinned._

_"I'll order Chinese." She quickly grabbed her phone and I started looking around her room. I'd only been in there once before and I hadn't really gotten a chance to look around. Something on her bed caught my eye and I picked up the picture frame that I realized had a picture of Rachel in it._

_"Hey San?"_

_"What's up?" she asked, flipping through a menu._

_"Why do you have a framed picture of Rachel?" She looked over and raised an eyebrow before she saw the frame in my hand._

_"Oh, I was cleaning out my closet earlier and found that. I was going to take the picture out of the frame but I had to start getting ready." she explained before looking back at the menu. I nodded slowly, looking around again before finding another picture of Rachel. But this one had my girlfriend in it too. It was a photo booth strip and all of the pictures have Rachel and Santana in them. The first was of them smiling, the second was one of them being silly, the third was of Rachel kissing Santana's cheek, the fourth was of Santana kissing Rachel's cheek, and the fifth... They're kissing?_

_"Was she your girlfriend?" I whispered, looking over at Santana. She bit her lip as she took the strip from my hand._

_"Yes, she was my girlfriend. We broke up months ago."_

_"Then why do you still have this out?" She sighed._

_"I just never took it down, we took those about a year before we broke up and I just never took it down. It doesn't mean anything, Dani."_

_"Did you love her?" Santana nodded. "Do you still?" She hesitated before shaking her head._

_She hesitated._

_"I have to go."_

_"Dani, wait." Santana said, grabbing my hand. I shook my head, taking my hand back and grabbing my bag before walking out of the apartment._

_END FLASHBACK_

I feel bad for lying to Santana about having to work. I tried to take an extra shift so it technically wouldn't be a lie, but it didn't work.

I can't stay in this apartment. I'm going crazy. I keep replaying everything in my head.

I need to figure out what I'm going to do.

I think I could love her. Actually, I know I could. The question is, could she love me?

Yeah, I need to find something to do.

* * *

I'm starving. I think I've been walking around for almost four hours. Somehow I ended up near Columbia. Santana's meeting should be out by now...

I could easily call her or go surprise her...

I don't think I'm ready to see her. Our next conversation is going to be about Rachel and I don't know if I'm ready to have that conversation yet.

I'm just going to go home and order some takeout. I'll figure this out tomorrow.

I turn around and start to walk to the nearest subway station when something catches my eye. I look over and see Santana and Rachel sitting in some deli.

Oh god.

They're kissing. What's worse is Santana is the one who made the first move.

I need to get out of here. Part of me wants to go in there and make a scene, but I need to process this.

If she used to be mine, she's definitely not anymore.

* * *

**A/N: The final two chapters are longer than this, I promise! The next chapter will be in Rachel's POV. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. She's Mine (Rachel)

I feel terrible about the kiss. I don't regret it, but I do feel bad about betraying Sam's trust like that. Even worse, I lied to him about it.

I have to tell him.

I have no idea if Santana is going to tell Dani, but I need to tell Sam. He deserves to know.

I just hope he doesn't hate me.

I may not be in love with Sam, but he has always been a good friend to me. I have a feeling our relationship will not end on a positive note, especially not after this, but I really don't want to lose him as a friend.

Hopefully, he can find a way to forgive me.

* * *

"Hey Rach."

"Hey Sam." I tap my foot nervously as he walks into the loft. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm just going to get a bottle of water." he says, making his way to the fridge.

"Thanks for coming. I know it was kind of last minute."

"You sounded upset. Is everything okay?" he asks, looking over at me with a small smile as he sits down at the table,

Here goes nothing.

I sit down across from him and take a deep breath.

"I wasn't completely honest with you about Santana." He nods slowly. "We kissed." He stares at me for a moment before looking down.

"Anything else?"

"No." I whisper. He runs a hand through his hair before sighing.

"You know, I'm not even that mad about the kiss. If it was anyone else, I'd be pissed but it's Santana. What I'm mad about is the fact that you lied to my face, Rachel." he says, looking up at me.

"I know, I'm sorry." He shakes his head.

"You should have just been honest with me." I nod. "I'm not stupid, Rachel."

"I don't think you are!" I say. It's true. He may not see things the way most people do, but he's definitely not stupid. He closes his eyes.

"I know I'm not Santana. I know you still love her."

"Sam..." I want to deny it, but I also don't want to lie to him anymore.

"What did I do wrong?" he asks, looking down.

"You're not her." I whisper. Sam bites his lip.

"We're done." he says. I nod.

"Sam, I don't want to lose you as a friend." I whisper.

"I can't be your friend right now." he admits, standing up before looking at me again. "Maybe someday in the future, but not right now. I'm too mad and too hurt."

"I understand." He nods and walks out of the loft.

I wasn't expecting this to hurt as much as it does. I definitely wasn't expecting to cry,

* * *

"Rachel?"

Oh god. Dani is standing in front of me.

Act cool, Rachel. Don't let her know you're in love with her girlfriend and especially don't let her know you kissed her girlfriend.

"Dani, hi. It's nice to see you again." She nods. "Please, join me."

"Sure, thanks." She sits across from me. "Um... I want to talk you about Santana."

"Santana?" I don't think she'll be fooled by the way Santana's name came out in a squeak. I clear my throat before speaking again. "What about Santana?"

"I know you two kissed." I can feel my eyes widen. I don't want to get Santana in trouble, what if she denied it? "Santana confirmed it after I saw you guys."

That answers that question.

"It was a one-time thing and we only kissed." Dani nods. "Santana cares about you."

"But she loves you."

She what? I guess she can see my confusion, because she continues talking.

"I figured it out the moment I first saw you two at Callbacks the other day. Besides, she was glaring at your boyfriend the entire time."

"That doesn't necessarily have anything to do with me. She's hated Sam since he started dating her ex-girlfriend Brittany when she moved to New York." I explain.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that she is in love with you."

Why does she keep saying that? Santana's not in love with me.

Is she?

Not that it matters. She's with Dani.

"That's why I broke up with her this morning."

She broke up with her? Because Santana loves me? This is a lot to take in.

"Dani, what are you saying?" I whisper. Dani chuckles.

"I'm saying that Santana is at work right now and if you want to see her, you should go." she says.

"And you're okay with that?" I ask. She nods.

"You guys want to be together. It's obvious to anyone with eyes. I'm not going to stand in the way of that."

"I'm sorry, I'm just really confused by all of this." Dani closes her eyes.

"She doesn't want to be with me, she wants to be with you. If you want to be with her, go for it." I look up as she stands. "She's always been yours, Rachel."

"Thank you." She nods before walking away.

I have a chance. Actually, from what Dani told me, I have more than just a chance.

I have one more class today, but for the first time in my academic career, I'm skipping.

This is more important than that class. Santana is more important than that class.

Santana is more important than everything.

* * *

**A/N: The next (and final) chapter will show Dani breaking up with Santana. It took me a long time to decide which order I wanted these last two chapters to be in because of that scene, but I finally decided on mentioning it in this chapter and then detailing it in the final chapter.**

** Enjoy!**


	6. She's Mine (Santana)

I haven't seen or spoken to Dani in two days. We were supposed to meet up yesterday, but I was still upset about being lied to and still trying to figure out everything with Rachel so I cancelled on her.

I need to start getting ready for work.

Great, there's someone knocking on my door.

I open my front door and see Dani on the other side. "Oh. Hey. I was just about to get ready for work. What's up?" I ask, letting her in.

"I left my guitar here the other day."

"Yeah, it's in the living room." She nods and walks into the living room, quickly finding the case that I put against the wall. "Why'd you lie to me about work?"

"Why'd you kiss Rachel?" she asks, looking up at me. I raise an eyebrow.

Who told her about that?

"Um..." Smooth, Lopez. That won't give anything away.

"I was walking past that deli and saw it happen. Were you going to tell me?"

"I was, yeah. I thought it should happen face to face rather than over the phone." I admit, looking down.

"Did you sleep with her?" Dani whispers.

"No, we didn't. I felt bad enough about the kiss." She nods. "What happens now?"

"I think you know what happens now." she says softly, giving me a sad smile. It hurts to see it, but probably not as much as it should...

"I'm so sorry." I whispers. I mean it to. I never wanted to hurt Dani. I do care about her, but I love Rachel.

"I know. But you can't help who you love." I nod as she kisses my cheek before walking out of my apartment.

This hurts but... Not as much as it should.

* * *

I probably should have seen it coming. It's been days since we spoke and the last time we did speak, she flat out lied to me. Still, it kind of caught me off guard a little.

And now I'm stuck doing inventory. I've managed to get out of it the last couple of times, but there was nobody to cover me this time around. I hate doing inventory, it's so quiet.

"I'll take a rum and coke."

Unless your ex-girlfriend appears while doing so. I raise an eyebrow as she sits down at the bar. "Not supposed to sell alcohol when we're closed."

"Then I'll just take a bottle of water." I smirk and grab a bottle of water, opening it before setting it in front of her. "Thank you."

"So are you here alone?" I ask, biting my lip. Rachel nods.

"Yes. Sam broke up with me last night." I raise an eyebrow, trying not to smile.p

"What a coincidence. Dani broke up with me this morning."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?" Rachel asks.

"Something about me being in love with this girl I used to date." Rachel raises an eyebrow. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's why Sam broke up with you too."

"Good guess." I nod slowly. "What do we do?"

What do we do? I know what I want to do. I want to lean across the bar and kiss her. That's not what I should do, though.

Right?

She just looks so beautiful.

Screw it.

"We do this." I whisper, leaning over and kissing her. I can feel her smile as she kisses me back before I pull away. "And now we talk."

"Okay."

"I love you." Rachel smiles brightly.

"I love you too." I nod and I can't help the smile as I do. But I need to say something and I don't think she's going to like it.

"I don't think we should kiss for awhile." Rachel frowns. "And I'm not going to say 'I love you' for awhile. I'll always make sure to show it, but I won't say it and I don't want you to either. We need to start over."

"Wait, what?" she asks. I nod. "San, I can live without kissing you for a little while, because I plan on doing it for the rest of my life but... I don't know if I can agree to the not saying I love you to each other. If there's one thing I learned from you breaking up with me, it's that you always need to make sure that you tell the ones you love how you feel because you never know when they won't be there anymore. I don't want to go a day without telling you that I love you at least once." I stare at her for a moment, thinking about what she said. "But it seems really important to you, so-"

"When you put it that way, it makes sense." I admit. Rachel smiles. "Okay, we can say I love you to each other and I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if you were to kiss me." Rachel laughs.

"Oh really? Good to know." I grin. "I think we should wait before we have sex."

"So do I. I want to reconnect and have the bond we did for most of our relationship." Rachel grabs my hand.

"I can wait to have sex until we have that bond again.

"Anything else?" she asks. I take a deep breath.

"I can't do this again if you're just going to hold high school over my head for the rest of my life."

"It's forgotten, San."

"I don't want to forget it, Rach. I just want to talk about the good times. I don't want to talk about the time I called you Man Hands or the time I told you to move to Israel, or the time I slept with your boyfriend and told everyone about it a year later. I want to talk about the time we starred in West Side Story together and the time we sang We Found Love for Mr. Schue's proposal, or that time we teamed up for Whitney Houston week." Rachel smiles softly, nodding.

"Okay. I can do that. Good times only." I nod. "I just want my girlfriend back, Santana."

"I'm here, Rach." I whisper, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

* * *

"God, I haven't been here in so long." The loft looks exactly the same as it did the last time I was here.

"I noticed." Rachel says, smiling at me. I grin and pull her into a hug. "I missed having you here."

"I always did my best writing here." I admit.

"I can't wait to hear the songs you wrote while we were apart." she says.

"I can't wait to play them for you. Maybe I can finally get rid of my writer's block and write some new music." Rachel grabs my hand and leads me to the couch before looking over at me with a worried expression.

No. No worries. We're together, she has nothing to worry about.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"You're sure this is what you want, right? If you want to try and fix things with Dani... I'd understand." I can feel myself start to frown. Is she... Is she changing her mind? I don't know if I can take that, I just got her back.

"Rach, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I whisper, brushing some hair from her face.

"You said you really liked her."

"I did, I do. I care about Dani, but I could never care about her as much as I care about you. I really love you, Rachel, you have to know that." Rachel smiles softly. "You're my star, remember?" She nods and I kiss the top of her head.

"I know. And you're my Cheerio."

"It's funny because we weren't together while I was a Cheerio." She shrugs. "It's you and me, Rach."

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I." I whisper, kissing her softly.

She's mine and I'm never letting her go again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is a day late! **

**This is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story!**


End file.
